


【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기.01

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545862
Kudos: 16





	【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기.01

-

康瑟琪是被中午照進房間的陽光熱醒的，費了好大的勁才勉強坐起身來。

揉了揉發酸的雙眼，總覺得做了一個很長的夢卻想不起內容，只有腦子裡不斷浮現夢中只有她與裴柱現躺在這張床上緊緊相擁的畫面。

頭痛欲裂，康瑟琪用力按了按太陽穴，昨天確實是喝多了，才會一回房間就倒在床上睡到現在。

真是的，是年紀到了嗎，只是喝幾杯燒啤，也能醉成這個樣子。

畢竟自己酒醉了就會斷片，連手腕莫名的痠痛是為什麼也不知道，也許是昨天不小心扭到了吧。

-

裴柱現醒來時還真想過如果是一場夢就好了，但腰間傳來的疼痛和自己胸前大大小小深紅的印記，都一再提醒她昨晚是多麼真實又荒唐的放縱了。

沒關係，不過是失誤，反正那人也不會記得的。

裴柱現喜歡康瑟琪。

自己這樣的情感是從什麼時候開始的都不太明白，是從練習室裡相擁哭泣，為彼此的未來打氣的時候嗎？還是那個下著雷雨的夜晚，鑽進康瑟琪的被窩裡後覺得安心的時候呢？

久到無法回想，深到難以丈量。

明明知道不可以的，不管是性別，還是職業，還是這整個世界。

裴柱現一直把這份感情壓抑在心裡面，但有時候還是會忍不住靠近對方，連自己都沒有自覺的那種。

明明知道不可以的，冷的時候還是總想靠近她，被嚇到的時候想挽著她，偶爾偷偷的懷著心眼的肢體接觸也沒關係的，反正對方也只把自己當姊姊，就這樣用友情偷渡愛情，之後再慢慢放下就好了，她總是這樣說服自己。

明明知道不可以的，但當昨晚康瑟琪向自己靠近時她卻無法拒絕。

-

原本在外面散步的裴柱現，接到金藝琳打電話來說康瑟琪喝的很醉，躺在客廳怎麼樣都叫不動，所以自己急忙的趕回宿舍。

好不容易跟金藝琳一起才把康瑟琪搬到她自己房間的床上，金藝琳因為趕著玩電動所以很快就回了房間。

裴柱現看著躺在床上的康瑟琪，她真的好喜歡她的眼睛，即使閉著眼睛還有點微彎的角度，腦海裡自動浮現她朝自己傻笑的樣子。

情不自禁地伸出手輕戳康瑟琪的臉頰，真討厭，就連睡著的樣子都那麼可愛。

「水，我想喝水。」康瑟琪突然動了一下，但並未睜眼。

「要喝水嗎？我去幫你倒。」裴柱現趕緊收手，走出房門。

裴柱現拿著倒來的溫水輕喊著，見她睡得很熟沒有反應，她把水放在床邊的桌子上，正準備要走回房間，手卻突然被拉住，那人的手簡直暖過了頭，到了有點發燙的溫度。

「是柱現歐尼嗎？」康瑟琪的聲音聽起來有些粗啞，和平常軟軟的聲線不同。

「嗯，水我放在，啊－」

裴柱現話還沒說完，下一秒已經被拉向康瑟琪懷中。

「瑟琪阿，怎，怎麼了嗎？」裴柱現嚇了一大跳，平時連挽手臂都會覺得有些尷尬的瑟琪，鮮少主動有肢體接觸，更別說是擁抱了。

她原本想起身，不料康瑟琪的雙手已經緊緊扣住她的腰，讓裴柱現整個人完全倒在康瑟琪懷裡，康瑟琪的每一個呼吸聲都像是溫柔的在撫摸自己的耳廓，從來沒有過這麼近的距離，讓裴柱現的臉頰瞬間染上紅暈。

以這樣曖昧的姿勢被康瑟琪擁抱了良久後，康瑟琪緩緩鬆開雙手，裴柱現以為她是要讓自己起身，沒想到下一秒康瑟琪竟反將自己壓在身下，並用雙脣堵住了即將出口的驚呼聲。

康瑟琪跨在裴柱現的腰間，將裴柱現的雙手繞過頭頂禁錮在床上，一開始先是俯身輕輕的吻住，蜻蜓點水般的，隨後就像嘗到甜頭的小動物般含住裴柱現的嘴唇，時而輕含時而輕咬，用舌頭仔細的描寫裴柱現嘴唇的線條，裴柱現的上下嘴唇都被親吻的紅腫後，才探入口腔，舌尖很快的鑽過牙齒，如蛇一般地纏住裴柱現的舌頭，直到兩個人再親吻下去就要呼吸不到空氣的地步，康瑟琪才慢慢離開，枕在自己的頸間喘著氣。

「瑟琪，你喝醉了。」裴柱現剛緩過神來，便聞到康瑟琪身上濃厚的酒味，她用手推了一下康瑟琪的肩膀。

但康瑟琪並未像裴柱現預料的從自己身上離開，而是抬起頭親吻自己的頸子。

「康瑟琪你喝醉了…」裴柱現想掙脫卻發現她的肩膀被康瑟琪死死的按在床上，動彈不得。

康瑟琪像是在點火一般，被她吻過的地方感覺都要燒起來了，即使努力想推開，但隨著康瑟琪親吻的力道越加重，裴柱現越覺得四肢發軟。

「瑟琪…不要這樣…」原本應該聽起來強硬的拒絕，卻細如蚊聲，裴柱現用盡全力的扭動著身體想在事情變的更糟之前停止，此刻更像是催情的邀約。

「歐尼，不要亂動。」感受到身下的人正在掙扎時，康瑟琪靠近耳邊用命令的語氣說著，然後用舌頭舔弄著耳垂，用力吸吮起來。

裴柱現能感受到事情已經一發不可收拾，只能緊咬著下嘴唇不讓自己發出羞恥的聲音，平常自己一個眼神就不敢亂動的康瑟琪，現在就連聲音聽起來都有著讓人不容拒絕的強硬，她只能放任那人繼續用舌頭恣意探索著自己耳朵的輪廓，自己的襯衫被粗暴地解開，內衣也像是阻礙一般被隨意丟到地上。

白皙又姣好的身材就這樣一覽無遺的展現在康瑟琪的面前，然而肌膚接觸到空氣的冷冽讓裴柱現稍微回復了理智。

「瑟琪呀，你真的醉了，我們睡覺…好不好？」裴柱現的聲音顫抖著，拉著康瑟琪的袖子懇求著。

康瑟琪的動作暫停了，她抬起頭來與裴柱現四目相對。

裴柱現很喜歡康瑟琪的眼睛，演藝圈對美女的審美標準都是雙眼皮的大眼睛，她卻唯獨鍾情於這雙單眼皮，笑的時候會瞇成一條微彎的線，有些呆傻卻好溫暖，粉絲都是怎麼說的？好像一隻小熊一樣。

在舞台上的時候就更不用說了，迷人的程度到即使知道有攝影機的存在，她有時還是忍不住會盯著看。

對這個人的一切，都太喜歡了。

就連康瑟琪原本無害的雙眼因為全抹上慾望的顏色變得混濁，還是喜歡。

難道這就是這隻熊野蠻的一面嗎？

「可是歐尼，我不想睡覺。」康瑟琪歪著頭，狡黠一笑。

她望著裴柱現，目光似要看穿她心底的秘密一樣的穿透過來，裴柱現愣在那裡，還來不及反應，右胸前的突起倏地傳來一陣溫熱，康瑟琪的舌尖靈巧的打轉著，左手也隨之輕捻著左胸前的嫣紅，閒著的右手則是探進了裴柱現的長褲裡，食指和中指來回摩擦著她早已氾濫的私處，

「瑟琪…啊…康瑟琪…啊…不行…這樣…」一下子太過刺激讓裴柱現無力反抗，全身都失去力氣一般，只能雙手緊抓著床單嬌喘著，並重複念著康瑟琪的名字，像是什麼咒語一般。

當成是失誤就好了吧，反正那人隔天醒來後也不會記得的。

其實裴柱現心裡懷疑，就算還有力氣拒絕，她拒絕的了嗎？哪裡來的機會和自己喜歡的人做這件事呢，如果對象是瑟琪的話，這樣的美夢是不是也沒有什麼不可以的呢。

「啊…痛…」感受到身下突然的異物感，讓裴柱現紅了眼眶，眼淚不受控的流了出來。

康瑟琪輕柔的替她吻去眼淚，旋即再覆上裴柱現的唇，轉移她的注意力一會後，才慢慢的開始抽動著手指。

「啊…嗯…瑟琪…嗚…啊…」隨著動作加快，裴柱現的疼痛感逐漸被快感淹沒，腰也不自覺的迎合著擺動，感受到裴柱現越來越習慣之後，康瑟琪舔弄著裴柱現紅透的耳垂，同時也放入更多手指，猛烈的朝敏感點撞擊著。

「嗯…瑟琪…啊…慢一點…」裴柱現覺得自己身處在混沌的暴風圈裡，不知道下一秒是否會墜落，任憑慾望的海浪重複的從下方打來淹沒自己，她只能像抓住浮木般的一樣緊緊抱住康瑟琪。

「啊…」氣若游絲的呻吟伴隨著一陣抽蓄，裴柱現大口的喘氣著，指甲用力的幾乎都要刺進康瑟琪的背。

康瑟琪俯身，在一個綿長又激烈的吻後，手指又重新開始抽動起來。

「不行了…啊…瑟琪…太快了…啊…」

「嗯…嗯…啊…瑟琪…嗚…」

「啊…瑟琪…不行了…啊…」

「啊…瑟琪…瑟琪…瑟琪…啊…」

「啊…不要了…瑟琪…求你…啊…」

裴柱現數不清自己當晚到底被要了多少次，只記得即使自己含著眼淚哭著求情，康瑟琪也絲毫沒有被打動，到後來甚至累得睜不開眼也動不了，只能放任康瑟琪的索求無度，就這樣不知不覺的在最後一次高潮後直接睡著了。

清晨裴柱現忽然驚醒，一開始她以為自己正與康瑟琪緊緊相擁著的此刻不過是一場夢，但昨夜瘋狂的記憶很快就像閃電一樣席捲而來，她放任自己在溫暖的懷裡多待了一會，然後在心裡告訴自己，該從貪心的夢裡醒來了。

她小心的掙脫康瑟琪的懷抱，起身將自己的衣服穿好後，在康瑟琪的額頭上留下一吻，為她所愛的人蓋好棉被，便離開了康瑟琪的房間。

躺回自己的床上，裴柱現用棉被將自己緊緊包裹住。

她是記得的，康瑟琪只要喝多了隔天就會什麼也不記得，練習生的時候因為壓力大有幾次他們一起喝酒，康瑟琪哭鬧了整晚，隔天卻說自己記憶一片空白。

明明她會忘記是好的吧？

康瑟琪喝醉了就會斷片，所以她對於昨晚的事，一定不會記得的，自己只要裝做什麼都沒發生就沒事了，可是為什麼，還是這麼難過呢？明明會沒事的。

裴柱現把自己的臉埋在柔軟的枕頭裡，開始無聲的哭泣了起來。


End file.
